Sleeping in Daddy's Feathers
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Myelocyte U-1146 and his twin brother, 6411-U disturb Cancer cell during the night because of the mean bacteria under their bed...the best cure to fear is snuggling up to daddy. AU world information inside.


FireCacodemon: Welcome to day 6 of the Cells at Work Appreciation Week. Day 6, AU.

* * *

Sleeping in Daddy's Feathers

A Cells at Work Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu

* * *

AU – Semi-human:

Cancer cells aren't killed for being different and are monitored through their lives. Killer T cells and NK cells kill the most deformed cells but "complete" cancer cells (such as Cancer cell himself) are allowed to live, if they continue to multiply out of control then it could lead to termination. They are delivered a certain amount of nutrients but may request a small increase if their reason is justified. The immune system still works to protect the body while the red blood cells work in the postal service while normal cells work in many different jobs (such as shops or factories etc.).

U-1146 and 6411-U (OC) are being raised by Cancer cell after being abandoned on his doorstep, at this stage, both U-1146 and 6411-U are myelocytes.

* * *

Summary: Myelocyte U-1146 and his twin brother, 6411-U disturb Cancer cell during the night because of the mean bacteria under their bed...the best cure to fear is snuggling up to daddy.

* * *

Sleeping in Daddy's Feathers

"What brings you two into my room…?" Cancer cell asked as he gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the two myelocytes that had fallen under his care. The pair of them were waiting patiently by the door for permission to enter completely. Something was keeping the pair of them awake…it didn't seem to be a nightmare as neither of the children were crying or had been crying recently. Glancing over at the time, Cancer cell noticed how late at night it was…it was so close to midnight, not a time for two young myelocytes to be up at. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he slipped off and walked over towards the two myelocytes before opening the door wider, letting him see him see his two precious children. He chuckled mentally as he thought back to how much things have changed since they entered his life. No longer was he alone…every day was a new adventure for Cancer cell and the twins.

"Daddy…there's mean bacteria under the bed…" U-1146 whispered. Cancer cell frowned slightly before smiling once more and ruffled his hair instead to sooth down the younger cell.

"And you, 6411-U? Same issue with you?" Cancer cell asked.

"Y-yeah…" 6411-U nodded.

U-1146 and 6411-U were twins but they weren't identical. They looked very similar to each other yet they were mirror images of each other. U-1146's hair covered his right eye and was white, while 6411-U's hair covered his left eye and his hair was black. There were small changes between the two with their personalities too. U-1146 could be rather shy while his brother was all for the adventure. It was rather cute to see the pair of them intimidated and scared of the 'bacteria' that scared them under their bed. They looked at him with hope that he'd sort them out.

"Let's go and sort them out, okay?" The twins nodded as Cancer cell stood up tall and smiled innocently. "I'll teach those bacteria a lesson not to scare my children~"

"Thank you, daddy~" They both smiled as Cancer cell took the lead with the twins following behind him.

Cells at Work – Sleeping in Daddy's Feathers

The twins watched Cancer cell as he extended his additional limbs and sent them directly under the bed. The twins watched with amazement as their daddy fought with the threat that lingered under the bed, it wasn't long before Cancer cell withdrew his limbs back. In his hand was a lactic acid bacterium plush. Something Cancer cell had bought them while teaching them about the world they lived in. It was soft and furry, a comforting toy for them to hug if they wanted to.

"That was the monster from under your bed," Cancer cell smiled and he handed over the toy to U-1146. He watched as tiny hands clamped onto the toy before U-1146 smiled and held the toy close to him.

"I wondered where it went~" U-1146 said happily before he looked back at Cancer cell, his eyes widened as he saw the beautiful white wings. "Daddy…?"

"Yes?" Cancer cell asked the young myelocyte.

"Can we sleep with you? Just to make sure we're safe?" 6411-U asked as he pounced onto Cancer cell's back and hugged his waist. Cancer cell chuckled.

"Just this once…okay?"

"Can we use your wings like a blanket?"

"Why?"

"Daddy, they're soft…" 6411-U giggled as he reached for the wings, letting his hand brush against the white feathers.

"Alright then…come on you two and let's get some rest."

Cells at Work – Sleeping in Daddy's Feathers

Cancer cell glanced over towards the twins and smiled when he saw them both flat out in his wings. He reached for the top of their heads and ruffled their hair. He was proud of them…they were his children and he was going to make sure they stayed under his care. They were his pride and joy. "Have a good night, my little angels."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading~


End file.
